My Fake Girlfriend
by Azaria97
Summary: Elsa lied to her parents to cover up her secret. Now, she needs someone to pretend to be her girlfriend to keep the lie going. But will Elsa's pretend feelings toward Anna stay pretend? Will her secret be revealed? And what the hell has Hans done now?
1. Chapter 1: What did I get myself into?

Chapter One

"Elsa? Where are you going this late at night?"

_Shit._

"I'm just going out, Mom."

"Yes, I can see that, but what I want to know is where you're going." I hate it when my parents are condescending. I'm 20 years old already! Can't they relax even a little? Then I remember that we are Arendelles. So no, they can't. The stern look she was giving me suddenly turned into giddy suspicion.

_Oh no._

"Elsa… are you, perhaps, going out to… see someone?"

_ShitShitShit. Quick you idiot! Think of something!_

"Um…" She quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Her face lit up at my admission . "Oh! How fantastic! Would you tell me about… her? Please?" The reason for her hesitation was because I had "come out" recently and, while both my parents were incredibly accepting and promised they still loved me, they were still adjusting.

My dad turned the corner as he came into the entryway, a curious expression featured on his face. "What are you doing to our dear Elsa, Idunn?" He inquired.

"I was just asking her about her new girlfriend," she teased.

"A new girlfriend?!" Surprise marred his handsome face. "Well… I'm happy for you Elsa." The uncomfortable look on his face fell into a mischievous one. "Now, do I have to do a girlfriend screening like I would have to do on a boy?" He smirked.

"God No! Don't you dare do that. Ever." I punctuated with a frown. "Is it your life mission to embarrass me?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously with shit-eating grins. A moment of awkward silence passed.

_I really have to go. How am I suppose to shake them off my tail?_

"Will you tell us about her?" My mother tentatively asked.

_Crap, I thought we dropped that. _"Um…"_ Who was the last person I saw today… Oh that girl who ran into me in the street today! _ "Well, she has this red hair. Like… a mix between strawberry blonde and fire in hair form. And freckles. Like A LOT of freckles. Also, these really pretty blueish-green eyes…" My phone rings at that exact moment with an incoming text. _Saved by the bell. Thank god._ "Oh that's probably her. I'm kinda late now… So I'm going to go." I turn to escape out the door, pulling my phone out as I go, but I'm stopped by my father's hand on my elbow.

"Well, she sounds lovely." I gaped at him in surprise. He sounded… sincere. Out of both my parents finding out I'm gay, my father took it the hardest. His face twisted into a more serious tone. "And one more thing, sweetheart. Please don't forget about the Christmas party that's in a couple weeks. It will be mandatory you be present. Hey! Now that I think about, you still don't have a date for it, right? Why don't you invite your girl? It'll be a great way for us to meet her and announce yourself to the company."

_No no no! This is NOT how I wanted this conversation to go!_ I lamented internally. I tried to keep the grimace off my face as I panicked for an acceptable answer.

"Yeah, sure, absolutely." _What the hell are you saying, you dimwit! Shut up! _"I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you. But I really do have to go now."

"Oh, alright then. Have a good night, Elsa." The mischievous look returned. "But not too much fun, alright?"

"Dad! Ugh, I'm leaving now." I huffed.

My mother giggled next to my smug father. "We love you! Be safe!" They shouted as I ran to my car.

"Ok! Love you too!" I shouted over my shoulder. I hated lying to them, but if they knew what I actually did when I left the house, they would lock me up tighter than Hannibal in Silence of the Lambs. Climbing into my car, I drove down the driveway of my family's estate. When I deemed I was far enough away from home, and close enough to the city, I pulled over and yanked the black duffle bag out of my back seat. As I stared at the contents, I contemplated my current situation.

1) I lied to my parents. Again.

2) They expect me to bring my imaginary girlfriend to our Christmas party. That's in 2 weeks.

3) I have to find a red-haired, freckled, blue-eyed person that will agree to be my fake girlfriend. In less than 2 weeks.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _But all the panic and insecurities slip away as I change into my outfit. This is an issue I'll have to deal with later. Right now, I have a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2

So I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Elsa Arendelle, daughter of Adgar and Idunn Arendelle, CEOs of Arendelle Co. I live in the city of Arendelle. Yup. That's right. Arendelle. Turns out, one of my ancestors founded this city. While Arendelle isn't nearly the size of New York, it isn't a sleepy little town either. I would say it's about medium. Several public schools, a fair mix of family-owned business along with chain groups, and, to my extreme displeasure, paparazzi. I. Hate. Paparazzi.

I went to Arendelle High School and graduated Arendelle University at age 20, full honors with a Masters in Business and a minor in just about everything else. You could say I'm a bit of a genius. I skipped a few grades in middle school… and a couple in high school. It's not like I studied a lot, everything just clicked easily. Nothing less than expected from Elsa Arendelle.

Bullying wasn't that big of an issue. Of course there were the occasional dickwads, but it was fairly easy to ignore them. Because I basically ignored everyone, I earned the nickname Ice Bitch. HA! If only they really knew. For the most part, I just laughed silently at them knowing I would most likely own them through Arendelle Co. when I inherited it.

If you hadn't noticed yet, Arendelle is a pretty popular name around here.

And Arendelle Co. is the biggest thing in this town. It has the biggest buildings, the richest sponsors, and has its fingers stuck in just about everything: automobiles, pharmaceuticals, real estate, the food industry… We are invested in just about everything you can think of.

And I'm the heir.

I'm the heir to the biggest corporation and descendant of the founders of Arendelle. That makes my family and I the biggest celebrities and most popular gossip topic.

Hence my hatred for the paparazzi. No privacy. And when their desperate, they come up with the most ridiculous things. Like one time, I got caught buying a Hershey Chocolate Bar (Yum! Chocolate) with a couple of bills I had lying around in my purse, and they started a rumor that the Arendelle family was going bankrupt. It's ridiculous and exhausting, so I avoid it as much as I can.

As for my social life, I know an incredible amount of people, but only actually like and trust a small few. Like Shang, my police officer buddy. Who just texted me.

"Madison Ave. Now." The txt read. To the point, all business. Just like Shang.

I was still in my car staring at the duffle bag. I typed out a quick reply.

"On my way."

I suppose I should explain the duffle bag. It contains my superhero, vigilante, fighting suit. Or A.K.A. a pair of black sweatpants, black hoodie, and a full face mask. Not extremely creative, but considering the alternative, it's not that bad.

I once tried to use my ice to form a superhero suit, and man, let me tell you, I looked _awesome._ I had created a form-fitting one-piece made out of frost. It was kind of like a jump suit, but way cooler. It was ice blue and had ice chips scattered randomly to make the effect of a multi-faceted surface, with a plunging neckline that displayed my snowflake image beneath and around my chest, and a pooped collar. It fit around my body beautifully. The suit displayed my mile high legs, thin waist, and accentuated my bust. I finished the outfit with clear, ice-heeled boots, a translucent cape that fell down my back, detailed with my snowflake sigil, and an ice belt, which yet again displayed my snowflake on its buckle.

I had smirked to myself in the mirror and tried to leave before I remembered that I needed a mask. It covered half my face in an intricate design somewhat like lace. And, of course, my hair was in a thick braid that hung over one shoulder.

I am a vain person when I want to be, so it made me feel powerful and sexy.

And I loved it.

But, I had forgotten one, major flaw to my plan.

I barely managed to run away in a bikini. As I was focused on keeping myself and the people who were trapped in the building safe from the fire and the potential of the building collapsing, I failed to notice my beautiful creation started dripping into oblivion. The areas around my *ahem* private parts were the only pieces of ice I could keep stuck to my body.

I mean, can you imagine that? Somebody jumping out of a recently-on-fire, smoking-to-high-heaven building wearing nothing but an ice bikini, dropping unconscious people on the sidewalk, and then scampering off into the bushes? I was lucky the news vans hadn't arrived yet, or there would have been an interesting headline the next day.

**MYSTERIOUS ICE PERSON SAVES IN BIKINI**

Yeah.

That would have been great.

Oh! I suppose I should explain WHY I have a superhero, vigilante, fighting suit in a duffle hiding in the back of my car. After I graduated from college, I had a huge time dump on my hands. So I did what every other sane person does: caught up on Netflix. A couple of the first things I watched were Arrow and The Amazing Spiderman.

"Huh." I thought. "They're on to something here."

A few days later, when the stress and pressure that is my life got a little too hard to handle, I got the most incredible urge to beat something to a pulp. And the first thing that popped into my head as a solution was to become a vigilante for the night. Now, admittedly, I wasn't totally in my right mind, but you don't tell someone in that stage of emotion to stop. So I dressed in the darkest clothes I owned, tucked my hair in a bun, and left the house as silently as one person can at midnight, trying not to arouse my parents. I walked all the way from our estate to the outskirts of the city.

I breathed in the city air and started to hunt. For what, I wasn't sure. But soon enough, I heard a feminine scream from a couple alleys in front of me. I raced around the corner to find a woman pinned on a way by a Jersey Shore wannabe and two look alike goons laughing behind him. Excitement poured into me as rage filled my vision. With a flick of my wrist, I had iced the two goons together lying on the pavement.

_I hope they get road rash. _I cursed bitterly at them.

"Whuh?" The wannabe exclaimed in confusion at the shouts of his buddies. As he scanned the situation, his searching eyes fell onto me. He growled, and turned to face me, releasing the woman. She sank to the floor, panic clearly written on her face, her eyes drinking in the scene around her.

_I hope she's not afraid of me._

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, punk?!" He slurred at me.

_Drunk. Lovely._

"I said- UGH"

I didn't want to hear another word out of his dirty mouth, so I rushed forward at a speed I didn't even know I possessed, and kicked him as hard as I could in between his legs. With a high pitched scream of pain, he sunk to his knees and didn't even try to stand up again.

_Hm. That's a little disappointing. I was hoping they would have a little more fight. Oh well._

I kick rolled him away from the cowering lady and froze him to the floor next to his sleazy friends. I turned my attention back on the woman.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" At her affirmative, I would have kicked the assholes more.

"N-No. I'm alright for the most part. He had just started when you came. Th-Thank you." Then she broke into heavy sobs. I smiled. Even if I didn't get my fill of kicking the shit out of those guys, this feeling was more gratifying than almost anything I had ever experienced before. I helped her stand shakily, and I called 911 on her phone, explained the situation to the teller (excluding my name of course), and stayed with her, comforting her until I heard the police sirens in the distance.

"Okay, I need to go now before the police get here." I tried to pull away, but she grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Why do you have to leave? Can't you stay with me until the police come?" I could feel the anxiety creep back into her from the tone of her words.

"Hey. Hey it's alright. Everything's okay. Hey, look at me." She glanced up into my hood, attempting to see my eyes. "I really can't stay and talk to the police. It's actually kind of important that I don't. But if it will make you feel better, I will watch you from the roof of that building over there." I pointed to the top of a pizza place across the street. "Alright?"

She nodded almost imperceptivity. I smiled, hugged her one last time and whispered encouraging words into her ear before I ran across the street into the waiting alley. I ice-rocketed myself to the roof after I was sure no one was looking, and crouched low at the edge. I waved to the girl and put a finger to my lips to signal silence over my location.

"WEEEOOOOEEEEWEEEOOOOEE" The sirens screamed deafeningly loud as they rounded the corner. I watched two police cruisers and an ambulance park nearby the alleyway. I observed the policemen arresting the 3 doofuses, and the paramedics checking out the woman, giving her a clean bill of health. I stayed until I saw her glance and smile in the general direction of my hiding spot and climb into the backseat of a cruiser to be taken to the station for further questioning. Only then did I leave to trudge back home, finally relaxed enough to sleep, even though I still had a flood of adrenaline running through me.

The next morning, I spat out my milk when I saw the headline for that day's news.

**Good Samaritan? Who is this Mysterious Stranger?**

With the title was a sketch of me. My face was covered by the shadow from my hoodie, so it was completely unrecognizable, but it was still ME! Some unnamed emotion filled me. I wish I could describe it to you, because it felt incredible.

**With any information you might have, call 1-800-FOR-NEWS**

That night was only the beginning.


End file.
